metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
American technician (Ngumba Industrial Zone)
An American technician as well as his female assistant were dispatched to Africa under the pretense of curing an affliction. Biography Early life The technician had been an engineer with an American medical equipment manufacturer, and proceeded to be sent to Namibia to provide aid to the denizens shortly after getting his medical degree. He eventually considered getting a career change after an extensive time of being specialized in a range of fields, being dedicated, and overall a straight arrow. By 1984, he was dispatched to the Ngumba Industrial Zone by Skull Face and XOF,Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: That's one of the targets. He's an engineer with an American medical equipment manufacturer. After he got his medical degree, he started working in Namibia. He's a straight arrow, hardworking, specializes in a range of fields... quite the skill set. But best of all, he isn't tied down, and has been considering a career change. We don't know how he ended up getting sent to this conflict zone, but if we can convince him to join us, he'll make a valuable asset. under the pretense of giving aid to people suffering from a disease, but in actually they were to observe the test subjects of the vocal cord parasites. However, the assistant's NGO later requested that they be rescued shortly after the facility was burned to the ground after they were held hostage by Rogue Coyote.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: Our client this time round is the NGO assistant works for.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: Those are the tents where the targets are being held. They were originally the researcher's accomodations. The threat level seems relatively low... Venom Snake of Diamond Dogs proceeded to rescue them after learning they had been involved in the Ngumba Industrial Zone so they could learn first hand what was going on there, with the technician in particular being considered for recruitment by Miller largely because of his lengthy résumé. He had left his assistant behind, fearing that she had been infected with the pathogen that they were unwittingly researching when he noticed a slight tear on her hazmat suit.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Episode 24: Close Contact American technician: So... You're here to save me. I was called here to... Transport and set up equipment at a medical facility... And examine the patients there. But never did I imagine... What was that? I never seen those symptoms before. And that "treatment" was no treatment at all. It was like we were cultivating the pathogen. Are you from around here? You don't know anything? You never seen that disease before? Yeah, I escaped by myself. Left her behind... I had myself to think about. And besides... It was too late for her anyway. During an examination, her protective suit's seal was broken, ever so slightly. Yeah, no doubt about it. There's nothin' I could do for her. I'm still not sure how the disease is transmitted, but... She's probably already just like... Yeah, she must be. Forgive me... After being brought back to Mother Base, the duo, upon being placed in quarantine, revealed all they knew about what was going on there, including that the tapes Skull Face was recording inside the throats of some of the specimens was in another language, and that no English copy existed.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller (debriefing): Boss, we've placed the two targets in quarantine. They don't show signs of anything, but we'll monitor them just the same. If they had access to the Devil's House, I doubt they were sent there by some health organization. Cipher used them, and would've eliminated them eventually. But we'll protect them here. They've agreed to that. After all, we helped them out of the country as promised. The mission's complete... But Boss, they've been behind the curtains at Ngumba. They examined the patients there nearly every day. They told us the patients were being made to listen to voices on tape. But the male target added something interesting. He said he doesn't know what was on the tapes because there was no English version. Of all the voices that were "shoved down" those people's throats... ...English wasn't one of them. This also consequentially confirmed to Diamond Dogs that English was never among the recordings they had found, as while they had noticed that they couldn't find English among the languages they had deciphered via communication logs from a earlier failed operation, they had initially chalked it off as a language they had missed due to either static drowning out the distant recordings or otherwise it being on a program that changes daily.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Cassette Tapes > Briefing files > Info > The Factory of the Dead > Analysis of the Voices in the Factory Kazuhira Miller: One more thing - about the surgery that had been performed on the people in the "devil's house." // Venom Snake: Yeah? // Miller: You said that their throats were cut open, with an acoustic tube pushed inside. // Snake: Yeah. The tubes were hooked up to tape recorders, playing some kind of audio. // Miller: Well, we picked up some of that audio through your radio transmissions and recorded it here. The Intel Team has been working on analyzing the communications log. // Snake: What have they found? // Miller: There's nothing tying the contents together. We've got... a report on three deaths on the autoroute near Marseille, protests outside the Libyan embassy in London, a press conference with the former Prime Minister of Sweden, a four-month old weather forecast for Balikpapan... and then commercials for appliances, cough syrup, and TV dinners. Assuming they're not all staged, they come off as recordings of your average public broadcasts. // Snake: Public broadcasts? Just radio and TV signals? // Miller: Yes, and from all over the world. We're looking into whether they're genuine or not, just to be sure. What else... A speech that sounded like it was recorded out on the street, and people chatting about how well this year's tomato crop did. // Snake: And there's nothing they have in common? // Miller: We're partway through the cryptanalysis. That includes checking all audio ranges, and running it backwards and at different speeds. Then there's vocabulary breakdown for political suggestions, ideological common points... but I don't think it's going to get us anywhere. // Snake: Where were the recordings made? // Miller: There's nothing linking them from that angle either. Just like you reported, we've detected virtually every language there is - French, German, Italian... Spanish, including South American accents. Then there's Russian, Hindi, Arabic, Portugese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese... // Snake: They're nothing if not thorough... // Miller: (heh) Well, I don't know if they've got them all covered. Ignoring the ones that have gone extinct, supposedly over 5,000 languages exist today. Besides, English isn't one of the ones we picked up. // Snake: Really? English? // Miller: I know. Only 5% of the world's population is a native English speaker, but when you factor in those who've acquired it as a second language, nearly one third of the people speak it. The world's dominant lingua franca. You've got to figure they had it somewhere among all the languages in that place. // Snake: No English... // Miller: Bear in mind we didn't hear everything that was played in that room. We couldn't isolate the more distant sounds due to static, and the, well, the "program" could have been set to change every day. In a nutshell, for reasons unknown, people in that room with a common medical condition were made to listen to recordings in languages from around the world. It's not clear how the growths on their chests fit into it. It could have been a treatment for them, or an experiment of some kind. // Snake: I'm guessing one person knows. // Miller: Yeah - Skull Face. He was there. The only thing we can say for sure is that he's involved. Both he and his assistant join Diamond Dogs as staff members after their rescue. Behind the scenes Physician|skill info=Assign to Medical Team to reduce staff illness recovery time by 3%. |lang1= English|lang2=|lang3=|lang4=|lang5=|lang6=|lang7=}} The American Technician is a key character in Mission 24: Close Contact, as one of the two primary rescue targets. He proceeded to escape and attempted to go down the path, requiring the player to try and get him before he runs into an enemy patrol. His name and rank upon being recruited is Crying Harrier. References Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Americans Category:Scientist Category:Diamond Dogs